The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to dynamic central processor unit (CPU) or processor voltage regulator phase shedding.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Processor manufacturers generally support processor performance states (P-states) which are defined by the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification. P-states are used to optimize the processor for performance per watt of electricity used. The maximum P-state generally corresponds to the processor's maximum (Pmax) supported operating frequency; whereas the minimum P-state (Pmin) generally corresponds to the processor's minimum supported operating frequency. Processors may support a range of P-states that correspond to frequencies between the minimum and maximum. A secondary effect to P-state transitions is that the processor may also adjust its core voltage to match the new frequency, thus providing additional power savings at lower P-states.
IHS server platforms may support a processor stack with a wide range of power requirements. Thus the processor's voltage regulator should be sized for the highest powered processor. Power management algorithms, may use P-states to manage a processor's performance for a given workload, thus optimizing its power consumption. For example, a processor with 130 watt thermal design power (TDP) could be managed to operate at a significantly lower wattage. Some server platforms may support enhanced power capping capabilities. Processor P-States are one of the main controls the system uses to cap power consumption. Software based P-state capping is possible with both OS and OS-independent P-state management solutions. Processor P-states may be managed by the IHS's operating system (OS). However, it is possible to provide OS-independent P-state management.
Voltage regulator efficiency curves generally show that processors are most efficient under a heavy load and least efficient under a light load. The processor's voltage regulator is generally sized for the highest powered processor that is supported in the system. Thus, power management solutions that manage processor P-states can cause the voltage regulators to operate on the lower part of the efficiency curve. Additionally, power capping by limiting the available processor P-states may cause the voltage regulators to operate on the lower part of the efficiency curve.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved dynamic central processor unit (CPU) voltage regulator phase shedding absent the disadvantages discussed above.